


Something Old, Something New

by TheSpasticFantastic



Series: A Tale of Two Cities [6]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsa the Extra, F/M, Modern AU, No one can tell me she wouldn't do this, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpasticFantastic/pseuds/TheSpasticFantastic
Summary: Iduna and Anna reflect on shopping for a wedding dress with Elsa.
Relationships: Agnarr/Iduna (Disney), Elsa/Alarik
Series: A Tale of Two Cities [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815652
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m playing catch up on the fic swap with @couragedontdesertme. This is a cheerier story than the last one. Thank you @fericita-s for beta reading and @patricia-von-arundel for creating Alarik.

It was an uncharacteristically quiet cab ride back to their house. Iduna and Anna both sat in silence with their thoughts, hands folded in their laps or occasionally reaching out to remove an imagined piece of lint from their skirts. After a failed attempt to make small talk, the cabbie accepted their silence and the radio quietly played alternative rock. Iduna supposed that they could have made the forty-minute walk. It was a mild spring day and the flowers in the park were in full bloom. It was lovely out. But she desperately needed a good sit and a cup of tea.

“Thank you,” she said to the driver. Handing him a crisp twenty-dollar bill. “Keep the change.” She stepped out onto the curb where Anna was lingering. She exchanged a look with her daughter. Anna bit her lip. She only lived five blocks away, and they would see one another for dinner tomorrow, but this couldn’t wait. This was the time for a conversation. “Would you like to come in for tea?”

“I would love to come in for tea, Mom. Thank you.”

They went straight to the kitchen. Anna got the mugs from the cupboard as Iduna put the kettle on. Biscotti were procured and set out on the table next to a tea box with several flavors. Anna sat in the same chair she had sat in when she was a child. Iduna sat in the same chair she had occupied since moving in with Agnarr over thirty years ago. They chose their blends and let the bags steep. Iduna examined her nails while Anna took a bite of the biscotti without bothering to dip it. She crunched away loudly on the snack in tiny kitchen.

Iduna cleared her throat. Someone had to do it. Someone had to break the silence. Broach the topic. She was Anna’s mother. It was only proper that she take the plunge.

“It was nice of Elsa to come down from New York to let us take her dress shopping.”

“Yes.” Anna nodded and licked her lips. “It was nice of her. She told me she was thinking of going alone, but I’m glad she changed her mind. Dresses are probably cheaper down here.”

“Manhattan is very expensive these days. And there are so many little boutique shops here. Although, I have to admit, I wasn’t familiar with that one.”

“No,” Anna said evenly. “Nor was I.”

“It’s a shame she couldn’t stay for dinner.”

“Yes. Yes, that’s what it is. A shame.” Anna was chewing her lower lip. Iduna tried to suppress her own smile as Anna’s hand shot out to grab another biscotti which she immediately stuffed in her mouth.

“She must be excited to show Alarik.”

“Mhmm.” Anna grunted through the mouthful of cookie, her giggles starting to break through. Iduna could feel the laughter rising up inside her when she heard the door open.

“Hello?” Agnarr called. “Iduna?”

“We’re in the kitchen, dear.”

“’We’? Did Elsa stay?” He came into the kitchen, briefcase in hand. He smiled at Anna. “Oh, hello, sweetie. I thought you were coming for dinner with Neta and Kristoff tomorrow?”

“I still am, Dad.” She returned the hug he gave her before he went to place his belongings on the counter. “We just got back from shopping for Elsa’s wedding dress.”

“Oh.” He pulled a face. “That’s right. That was today, wasn’t it? How’d it go? Did she find something?”

Iduna thought that both she and Anna had done a very good and very brave job of holding it together since leaving the shop. But when their eyes met, something inside of her snapped and she couldn’t hold back her laughter any longer. At Agnarr’s astonished expression, Anna also lost her bearing and bumped her forehead against the table.

“The dress,” she gasped. “The dress – oh, Agnarr, the dress is a _lot_.”

“Is . . .” He looked back and forth between them like a hunted animal. “is it white?”

“Oh, the dress is white!” Anna howled. “So is the top hat. And the cape!”

“Agnarr, she has a white top hat to go with the dress. She’s gone full fashionista on this one!”

“And the white top hat has a black veil, Dad!”

“There are sequins on the cape-“

“Think ‘Victorian Steampunk’ aesthetic, Dad. There are even these matching lace gloves! It’s the most extra thing I’ve ever seen!“

“Oh God, and the cane-“

“She says it’s going to match Alarik’s! Alarik is going to have a silver topped cane too!”

“They still want to get married at City Hall. Why get so dressed up?”

“And the shoes, dad. The shoes were just - !” Anna waved her hands as Iduna cackled. “The heels are, like, ten inches high! They’re silver stilettos!” They broke down into laughter, unable to continue speaking, as Agnarr gaped at them.

“Well,” he said softly. “As long as she isn’t pregnant . . .”


End file.
